Por Fin
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: [Naruto's Dark Side: Regalo de Intercambio para Fleur Du Desert] Se acerca el baile de navidad y por ende el intercambio de regalos. A Sakura Haruno le ha tocado Sasuke Uchiha como amigo secreto, debe darle un buen presente—. ¿Qué se le puede dar a un chico en navidad? Más aún si te gusta—pensó la joven con nervios. Definitivamente ella quería sorprenderlo ¡Capítulo Único!


**¡Hola a todas y todos! **

**Antes unas palabras: Este un fic de intercambio para mi compañera y colega Fleur Du Desert, quiero decirte que espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y lamento haber tardado tanto en terminarlo. Es 100% SasuSaku xD pero independientemente de eso te deseo una ¡Feliz Navidad! y ¡Próspero Año Nuevo! Pásalo espectacular con toda tu familia y que hayas cumplido tus propósitos, eres una dibujante talentosa y sigue con ese don para tus proyectos siguientes.**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí está tu regalo xD**

* * *

**Lista de Canciones:**

***Por Fin - Pablo Alborán (es preciosa, te la recomiendo)**

***Sweet Child O' Mine - Guns N' Roses**

***Still Loving You - Canción original de Scorpions (Cover de Sonata Arctica)**

***Monsters - Hurricane Bells**

* * *

**¡Disfrútalo!**

* * *

**Por Fin**

* * *

**Summary:** Se acerca el baile de navidad y por ende el intercambio de regalos. A Sakura Haruno le ha tocado Sasuke Uchiha como amigo secreto, debe darle un buen presente—. ¿Qué se le puede dar a un chico en navidad? Más aún si te gusta—pensó la joven con nervios. Definitivamente ella quería sorprenderlo. **Regalo de Intercambio para Fleur Du Desert.**

* * *

**Sakura**

"_Sasuke Uchiha"_

— ¿Qué? —susurré sorprendida, leí por lo menos esa pequeña hojita dos veces—. No puede ser—no pude evitar ocultar una sonrisa, sé que no podía dar crédito a la situación pero aun así.

Se acercaba el baile de graduación, terminábamos en diciembre y por ende la navidad era el vivo color de éste. Hoy el profesor Asuma Sarutobi nos dio el comunicado siguiente: Dentro de una semana se acercaba el baile, por lo que el profesor es el encargado de realizar un intercambio entre los salones de clase.

Me recargué en mi pupitre algo incómoda por el "amigo secreto" que me había tocado. Sasuke Uchiha es mi compañero de clase, la sensación de la escuela. Lo miré, estaba sentado en el pupitre del fondo casi cerca de la esquina, parpadeé un par de veces y comencé a observarlo detenidamente. Desde el primer día de clases siempre me había gustado su cabello y sus ojos, no era muy común ese negro de obsidiana bien pulida. A veces me preguntaba si Sasuke es realmente un ser capaz de existir, pero dado que estamos en el mismo salón, él no me ha mirado ni una sola vez.

—_Espero que no me causes muchos problemas pensando que voy a regalarte_—pensé, noté como Sasuke abría la hojita ligeramente arrugada y miraba seguramente el nombre del amigo secreto, para ser sincera me pondría algo desanimada si él le regala algo a otra chica, porque él me gusta a mí. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado ya que el Uchiha no cambió su semblante tranquilo.

Él es un chico muy reservado, como si siempre estuviese en otra realidad o algo parecido, sólo se ve visiblemente enfadado cuando su mejor amigo Naruto Namikaze, le hace enojar. A decir verdad, no sé ni a quién le habré tocado para regalarme algo. La gran mayoría de mis compañeros parecían contentos con su amigo secreto.

— ¡Teme! ¡¿Quién te tocó?!—gritó el rubio de ojos azules, parecía bastante emocionado con la idea. Vi que Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio y guardó la hoja de papel en su bolsillo, Naruto no notó ese movimiento.

—No te incumbe idiota, no es nadie importante—se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, recargando su espalda en el respaldo. Sus palabras habían sido algo duras, bueno así es él.

"_¡¿Qué no le importa?!"_ gritó mi subconsciente _"Pero si guardó la hojita en su bolsillo ¡¿Cómo no le va a interesar?!" _mi chica interna estaba loca a más no poder, tenía una curiosidad muy grande por saber quién rayos le habrá tocado.

_Ipso facto_, luego de un segundo Sasuke Uchiha tenía los ojos puestos en mí, abrí los míos e instantáneamente me giré hacia la paleta de mi pupitre con los nervios a flor de piel, cosquilleando mis brazos y mis piernas. Me puse mis audífonos rápidamente sin prender el reproductor, traté de ignorar lo obvia que había sido. Mierda, fruncí mi cara en un gesto penoso y suspiré con tal de que las posibilidades de disimular fueran convincentes, pero lamentablemente no lo eran.

Sin querer, me di cuenta de que el profesor Asuma ya se había ido y no había escuchado las indicaciones por estar mirado a mi amor platónico. Me puse una mano en la frente y me dirigí hacia mi amiga Hinata, quien de por si estaba peor que yo, sus mejillas estaban resaltando todo su blanco rostro, parecía asustada en lugar de nerviosa.

—Oye Hinata—la llamé, la aludida me miró con gesto distraído, sacudió la cabeza y me puso atención ya que estaba detrás de mí asiento.

—Dime Sakura-chan—su vocecita me resultó más linda.

— ¿Quién te tocó? —susurré con una sonrisa. Mi amiga dirigió sus ojos hacia el rubio y luego bajó la mirada, juntando sus dedos índices para jugar tímidamente.

Entendí el gesto, a Hinata le había tocado Naruto, el tipo parecía realmente contento con la persona que le había tocado. De lejos pude leer los labios de ese tipo: Le había tocado Hinata también, pero no le iba a decir directamente a mi amiga, mejor iba a esperar a que recibiera su regalo, iba a ser un bonito detalle.

—No eres la única, ya somos dos—le confesé a la chica de ojos perlados. Hinata captó de quién le hablaba y ocultó su cara literalmente con un cuaderno, después de soltar una breve risita encantadora me dijo.

—El profesor Asuma dijo que podía ser lo que nosotros queramos, original y lindo—me explicó Hinata en una pose pensativa. Las dos estábamos en el mismo dilema.

Para no hablar en lo voz alta, porque lo primero que iba a hacer era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, decidí tomar uno de mis cuadernos y escribir todo lo que pensaba ante la situación:

"**Sasuke Uchiha en mi vida me ha hablado y aparte estoy enamorada de él ¿Qué rayos hago con el regalo?"**

Hinata me leyó y se rio un poquito. Sólo faltaban dos semanas, pero el tiempo pasaba muy rápido así que tenía que agilizar mi mente y pensar algo que podría al menos sacarle una sonrisa al "Cubito de Hielo Uchiha". Finalmente el timbre anunció el final de las clases para que ya todos regresaran a casa, era viernes y debía pensar en algo de inmediato para no estresarme.

* * *

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —grité como una loca y me aventé de espaldas en mi cama. Esto es más difícil de lo que creía ¿Qué se le puede regalar a Sasuke Uchiha? Definitivamente nada común como chocolates o ropa, tiene que ser algo que lo inspire.

"_Regálale tu corazón"_ se burló mi subconsciente. Me pareció una idea estúpida.

—Ay cállate—siseé para silenciarla, ella se pone demasiado loca cuando dice cosas sin sentido.

"_¡Mañana salgamos a correr!"_ sugirió mi alter ego_ "Quizá así no te estresas tanto pensando que vas a regalarle a nuestro corazón Uchiha" _mi mente no era tan mala cuando se lo proponía.

—Necesito correr y despejar mi mente—me decidí finalmente con una sonrisa victoriosa y un puño de fuerza para demostrar mi firmeza.

"_¿No crees que te lo tomas demasiado en serio? Relájate pequeña yo, mañana será otro día, no quiero que por tus nervios vayas a cagarla"_

Mi alter ego tenía razón. En fin ya estaba anocheciendo, antes preparé mi ropa para correr, unos buenos pantalones de spandex y un top bien ajustado para sudar con seguridad. Ya habían iniciado las vacaciones pero no podía creer que nos dieran tan poquito tiempo para escoger un buen regalo.

Me puse mi pijama, me senté sobre la cama y tapé con las cobijas hasta la cintura. A lado de mi estaba un pequeño estante con un cuadro mediano con la foto de mi padre. Kizashi Haruno había fallecido cuando era niña, recuerdo muy bien que cuando era niña, me tocaba unos lindos solos con su guitarra eléctrica, pero el murió antes de convertirse en una gran estrella.

—Al menos tú me aconsejarías sobre los hombres y los regalos navideños—susurré un poco triste. Le di un beso al cuadro y lo dejé en su lugar—. Buenas noches papá—dije antes de apagar la lámpara y cerrar los ojos antes de caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me desperté a las 7:00 de la mañana, muchos odiaban levantarse a esa hora, pero necesitaba despejar mi mente luego de unas semanas duras de calificaciones y desde luego buscar el regalo perfecto para Sasuke, sabía que sólo tenía una semana para buscarlo pero era mejor tenerlo antes del gran día.

Bajé a la cocina y le dejé una nota como aviso para que no se preocupara, total que no iba a salir muy lejos más que al parque de mi colonia. Llené una botella con agua pura, tomé mi reproductor de música y salí de mi casa. Caminé unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a mi colonia, seguramente ya empezaría a entrar en calor. Respiré un par de veces antes de sostener fuertemente mi botella de agua con mi mano derecha, me posicioné en el camino y comencé a trotar.

Con la música ya estaba despejándome por completo, acumulé tensión en mis piernas y seguí trotando más rápido. Inhalé y exhalé fuertemente para que no me doliera el abdomen, me sentí completamente libre. Las primeras gotas de sudor empaparon un poco mi camiseta. Finalmente comencé a elevar el vuelo de mis pies y a bracear en mis costados mirando directamente hasta terminar por lo menos cinco vueltas al parque.

Me detuve, con la cara literalmente mojada y algunas gotas escurrieron en mi espalda.

—Ay Kami-sama—suspiré luego de dar unos cuantos tragos prolongados a mi botella de agua, dejándola hasta la mitad.

Supuse que sería buena idea entrar al gimnasio más cercano de la zona, a tonificar un poco y sentirme fresca para rendir en la siguiente semana. Subí las escaleras para llegar a los aparatos de ejercicio, me quité el suéter ligero, para quedar únicamente en top y me subí a una prensa para las piernas.

—Uno, dos, tres—hacía mi conteo, agarrándome del soporte y apretando muy bien el abdomen.

Al terminar la rutina, miré por encima del aparato y puse mi especial atención en los aparatos marca "Peck Deck", que son los que permiten cargar el peso desde posición sentado, después de terminar con la prensa iba a dirigirme a uno de esos. El gimnasio era mixto y bastante grande, por lo que me di cuenta de que cierto joven lo estaba ocupando, mis ojos se tentaron al ver su espalda ancha y su cabello negro como la noche.

El joven se levantó del aparato y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo, casi me caigo de la prensa cuando descubrí que aquel muchacho, era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, mi vista no me fallaba en lo absoluto, ahogué un grito y me escondí detrás de la prensa sabiendo que era inútil.

— _¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!—_pensé con el gesto sorprendido.

"_Idiota"_ insultó mi alter ego, regocijándose de risa y atrevimiento.

El azabache se dirigió al aparato de las pesas, me dejó perplejo, sus bíceps, tríceps y espalda me hicieron admitir que seguro visitaba el gimnasio varias veces por semana, como para que nunca me diera cuenta.

—_Tiene seis cuadros en el abdomen_—mi mente era traicionera para la mesura, mucho menos mi "yo interna" que seguro estaba sangrando por la excelente vista_—. ¡Deja de pensar eso!_ —me regañé a mí misma, me estaba sintiendo como una pervertida con obvias razones, el azabache estaba fortaleciendo sus brazos en la máquina de estiramiento.

Me sonrojé como un semáforo en alto, bebí toda el agua que me quedaba y me puse rápidamente el suéter ligero sin abrocharlo. Sabía que literalmente estaba huyendo pero la vergüenza era insoportable. Pero como no, uno de mis pies tropezó con una de las patas del aparato y caí de bruces al suelo.

Auch, gemí de dolor y tenía suerte de no chocar con alguna máquina. Perfecto Sakura Haruno, acabas de llamar la atención de medio gimnasio, estaba segura de haber escuchado una que otra risita. Me levanté como pude, cuando en ese momento, una mano tomó mi brazo y me levantó con suma facilidad.

—Mierda—susurré muy a mi pesar—. Muchas gracias—le sonreí al sujeto que me había ayudado, lo miré a los ojos y lo lamenté. Sus pupilas son penetrantes, un color negro que se convertiría en tu favorito y te perderías en el infinito. Yo me perdí en ellos definitivamente.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?—preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con voz de hielo. Me hizo bajar la cabeza de la pena.

—No, yo—me trabé por completo, si mi primer error fue mirarlo a los ojos largo tiempo, el segundo fue ir subiendo la cabeza desde su abdomen perfecto, me detuve varios segundos en sus pectorales, su cuello estaba tapado por una toalla pequeña para el sudor y finalmente lo encaré con las mejillas más rojas que un jitomate.

"_Madre mía"_ exclamó mi alter ego con excitación, si ella fuera real la ahorcaría hasta la muerte.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez—sugirió sin inmutarse siquiera, tampoco cambió el tono de su voz, mucho menos su gesto, seguía siendo cortante e indiferente. Me di cuenta de algo también, Sasuke no había soltado el brazo desde me ayudó a levantarme.

Sasuke también se percató de eso, por lo que su rostro frío por primera vez se vio completamente vulnerable, incluso sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Soltó mi brazo con una torpeza desconocida, pasó de mi lado intentando demostrar un aire olímpico, se dirigió a otro aparato y finalmente me ignoró.

* * *

Salí de gimnasio y caminé tranquila hacia mi casa, no podía evitar pensar en la tensa situación que pasé con Sasuke, creo que si tuve algo de bloqueo por un buen regalo, ahora me costará más trabajo hacerlo. Quizá sólo esté exagerando pero de alguna manera algo se me tendrá que ocurrir, debo pedir consejos y sugerencias.

"_¡Sasuke te puso cachonda mujer!"_ esa hija de mi vida algún día será estrangulada.

Pero decidí ignorar sus estupideces hasta que finalmente llegué a casa, mi madre me estaba esperando con el desayuno, vi que eran las nueve con quince de la mañana así que el hambre era tremenda.

— ¡Buenos días Sakura!—me sonrió mi madre, me sirvió pan tostado con mermelada, un vaso de leche entera y un tazón de fruta picada.

—Hola mamá—le correspondí la sonrisa mientras mordía con mucho gusto el pan. Lo pasé con la leche y lo tragué.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la mañana? —enarcó una de sus cejas y se puso sus dos manos en la cintura.

"_¡Caliente!"_ mi alter ego no podía estar más emocionado.

—Estuvo algo agitado…

"_Suculento"_

—Corrí mucho y sudé…

"_¡Está bien marcado!" _

—Fui al gimnasio para tonificar—traté de contener un grito de rabia por los pensamientos descomunales de mi otra personalidad. Podría matarla ahora, no podía concentrarme, pareciera que estuviese mintiendo.

—Te noto extraña ¿Estás bien hija? —mi madre sonaba preocupada, iba a acercarse pero eso iba a lograr que me descontrolaran los nervios.

—Mamá voy a ducharme, me siento sucia—tomé el último sorbo de leche y subí corriendo a mi habitación, mi madre suele ser muy perceptiva.

"_Sucia"_ chilló.

Subí las escaleras a zancadas con una venita en la frente, me desnudé a tirones y me metí en la ducha para refrescar esos pensamientos. Creo que jamás se me va a olvidar.

* * *

Ya bañada y vestida, arreglé mi cuarto y reacomodé mi escaso guardarropa. Mi celular vibró, me recosté sobre mi cama y abrí el mensaje. Era un whatsapp de una de mis mejores amigas: La rubia de ojos azules llamada Ino Yamanaka, yo la llamaba "cerda" de cariño. Seguro iba a reventarme de mensajes con lo del intercambio y el baile.

_*¿Quién te tocó en el intercambio maldita frentona?_

Tuve que responderle porque la necesitaba ahora.

_* Ven a mi casa, te necesito._

Esta iba a ser una charla muy larga.

* * *

— ¡Tienes una maldita suerte! —chilló Ino acostada en el lado izquierdo de la cama, yo estaba en el derecho.

—Cerda—me recargué sobre mi brazo y la almohada, con el gesto avergonzado.

—Te va a tocar Sasuke y aparte bailarás con él—se burló la rubia con la mirada pícara. Rodeé los ojos con fastidio y me extrañó una cosa.

—Sasuke no es mi pareja de baile tonta, ya quisiera que eso fuera posible—me quejé y di un suspiro desganado, Ino se sorprendió.

— ¡A mí me pusieron una dinámica diferente! —exclamó—. A mí me emparejaron con un compañero de mi clase que no conozco—bufó algo desanimada—. Me tocó Sai, el rarito que siempre se la pasa dibujando y pintando en clase—la rubia entornó los ojos hacia mí.

—Vaya…

— ¿Y no perdiste detalles de Sasuke? —la cerda levantó la ceja, su gesto era tan divertido que apenas pude contener la risa.

—Tenía seis cuadros, no te mentiré—me tapé la cara con ambas manos y solté varias risitas excitadas y cargadas de emoción. Ino me acompañó, las dos en completa sintonía encantadora.

— ¿Y qué le vas a regalar? —me preguntó algo confusa.

—Todavía no sé—gemí con tristeza—. No quiero que sea algo común—estaba dispuesta a regalarle algo que él apreciara.

—No sea tan selectiva tampoco, la verdad hay muchas cosas que le puedes regalar, quizá alguna manualidad hecha por ti o dedícale algo, que sé yo—la Barbie tenía razón, había un montón de donde escoger, él tenía que ceder a cualquier regalo, la intención es lo que contaba.

—Tienes razón, creo que sí—acepté el consejo de la rubia.

— ¡Ay no! —La chica de ojos azules se levantó de golpe—. ¡Qué estúpida soy! —se dio unos leves golpes con el dorso de su mano—. ¡Se me olvidó que Tenten me invitó a un ensayo de la banda de su novio!—podría jurar que Ino casi enloquecería.

— ¿Si? —puse mi cara algo, algo extrañada por la reacción de mi amiga.

— ¿Sakura no comprendes? —Me tomó de los dos hombros—. ¡Sasuke está en esa banda!—gritó eufórica—. ¡Es tu oportunidad de conocer más gustos de él!—dicho esto se arrojó en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mierda—susurré temiendo que Ino me quisiera jalar a ese ensayo, por su gesto tan divertido deduje que sí.

—No seas tonta Sakura, al menos ésta sería tu oportunidad para hablar con él—me aseguró con un guiño en el ojo.

"_Tiene razón"_ dijo mi alter ego con más confianza de la que pretendía.

—Vale, lo haré—me senté sobre mi cama, con esperanzas a ésta gran idea de mi mejor amiga, en mi vida he hablado con el azabache y con el último encuentro que tuvimos, dudo que no me ponga nerviosa.

— ¡Perfecto! Le avisaré a Tenten que en la tarde vamos con ella—exclamó la Barbie con una brillante sonrisa y le avisó a la susodicha que si estaríamos con ella.

Tenten es una amiga de la cerda, le hablaba muy pocas veces ya que no coincidíamos mucho, es una chica muy linda, sencilla, de cabello y ojos color chocolate, peinada casualmente en dos coquetos chongos, siempre tenía una aire más oriental. Ubicaba a su novio, el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyûga, un castaño de ojos perlados, con un atractivo elegante y garboso.

* * *

Ino y yo convencimos a mi mamá de que me dejaría ir a la casa de Hinata, ya que ahí se sabe que realizan sus ensayos. En mi habitación mi guardarropa no era muy variado, la Yamanaka se quejaba constantemente de que debería cambiar de ropa, no es que no fuera bonita mi ropa, sólo no tenía un afán en combinar y crear conjuntos.

Finalmente Ino combinó el siguiente "outfit" para mí: Un suéter color rosa crudo con las mangas anchas y cuello de barco, un mallón negro térmico para evitar el frío, una falda negra en estilo tutú con flores del mismo color del suéter y unos botines negros para combinar el conjunto en algo romántico y femenino.

Aún con la insistencia de Ino, no quise maquillaje ya que esas cosas no me quedaban y le tenía más confianza a la naturalidad. Finalmente salimos, tomamos un taxi ya que caminando demoraríamos más. Estaba sentada de lado de la ventana derecha, estaba jugando con mis dedos pulgares en clara señal de nervios.

— ¡Déjate esas manos en paz! Me desesperas— la rubia se puso dos dedos en el puente de su nariz.

—Deberías ponerte en mi lugar—susurré con el ceño fruncido. La rubia suspiró y con un gesto más comprensivo me dijo.

—No te preocupes demasiado, sé que es fácil decirlo pero no te cuesta nada intentarlo ¡Si se puede Sakura! —me animó la Yamanaka con sus dos pulgares en alto. Eso me hizo sonreír y salir con confianza del taxi, puesto que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de los Hyûga.

El mayordomo nos dejó entrar, la mansión era enorme y me sentí pequeñita en ese lugar. Nos dirigió a un cuarto bastante grande, tenía una puerta parecida a un garaje. Un hormigueo me recorrió en los brazos y las piernas, intenté controlarme lo mejor que pude. Había un escenario personal, con luces y sonido, era grandioso estar ahí.

* * *

— ¡Que agradable sorpresa!—exclamó Tenten con alegría al vernos, nos saludó a Ino y a mí de beso. Nos presentó a su novio, me pareció un tipo serio y cortés. Recorrí con la mirada a los demás.

Ahí estaba el simpático Naruto, conectando su bajo al amplificador y probando algunas cuerdas con la uñeta. Distinguí a un pelirrojo que nunca había visto en mi vida, también era bastante atractivo, sus ojos turquesa y sus orbes negros le daban un aire rebelde y alborotador, él estaba vocalizando con micrófono en mano. Noté a un joven de pelo negro, casi igual que Sasuke pero unos cinco años mayor, como el tecladista. Casi me caigo de espaldas cuando vi al tercer joven, tenía su negruzca mirada concentrada en las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica, hacía algunos acordes con los dedos y luego movía una clavija de afinación.

— ¿Quién es el otro joven? Se parece a Sasuke—susurré a Ino.

—Es su hermano mayor, se llama Itachi—contestó, dejándome perpleja ya que no tenía ni idea de que Sasuke tuviera un hermano mayor.

— ¡Oye Sasuke!—gritó Neji.

El aludido levantó la vista buscando a Neji, pero al hacerlo chocó sus azabaches ojos con los míos. Cuando lo hizo me congelé y mis mejillas se encendieron, a Sasuke se le resbalaron los dedos del mástil de su guitarra por lo que casi se le cae. Al sujetarla en un abrazo, tocó las cuerdas y los marcadores haciendo un chirrido muy agudo que desconcentró tanto al rubio como al pelirrojo haciendo que ambos se quejaran. Incluso nosotras tuvimos que taparnos las orejas para evitar que el sonido nos aturdiera.

El gesto de Sasuke distrayéndose fue muy gracioso, pero su gesto no lo era, se ensombreció por completo. Lo que más me dejó extrañada fue que él se estaba dirigiendo a mí, como si yo tuviera la culpa.

—Sasuke ten cuidado con esa cosa, casi nos dejas sordos a todos—Neji estaba molesto, Sasuke dejó de mirarme.

—Fue sólo una torpeza, a cualquiera le pasa—no pareció tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto, mejor se dedicó a afinar las últimas cuerdas y conectar el amplificador.

—Tenten—la aludida se giró hacia mí—. ¿Para que el ensayo de la banda? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

—Oh, es para el baile de navidad. Neji y yo somos los encargados de que esto se lleve a cabo ya que somos presidente y vicepresidenta de los alumnos—me explicó con una sonrisa simpática.

En ese momento el castaño de ojos perlados subió al escenario, todos se colocaron en sus posiciones. Naruto en el bajo, Sasuke en la guitarra eléctrica, Neji en la batería y el pelirrojo como el vocalista. Después de arreglar algunos detalles y acomodar algunas cositas importantes para las bocinas, prácticamente el grupo ya estaba listo.

— ¿Cómo se hacen llamar?—pregunté de improvisto.

—"The Blackout" —respondió Tenten con los ojos brillantes, seguramente por su novio.

Puse mi mayor atención hacia la banda, especialmente en el guitarrista. El joven llamado Itachi comenzó a tocar en una melodía gruesa y algo dura. Imaginé que así no sería del todo la melodía, Itachi era bastante bueno con la percusión, con las tonadas una por una fue capturándome más.

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there…_

_Love, only love  
Can bring back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there..._

Luego Neji remató con los timbales hasta los platillos y Sasuke comenzó a rasguear junto con Naruto. El pelirrojo siguió cantando con una voz tan potente y grandiosa que todo eso se convirtió en una poderosa combinación perfecta.

_Fight, baby I fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there..._

_Love, only love  
Can break down the walls someday  
I will be there, I will be there. _

_If we'd go again all the way from the start  
I would try to change things that killed our love  
Your pride has built the wall so strong that I can't get through!  
Is there really no chance to start once again?  
I'm loving you._

La melodía bajó unas cuantas octavas para que sobresaliera únicamente la guitarra, el azabache rasgueó con todas sus fuerzas en un solo que me hizo estremecer con fuerza, sentí las vibraciones en lo más profundo de mi ser, podía notar toda esa concentración, esa entrega, con ese solo de guitarra me di cuenta de una cosa: Sasuke amaba todo lo relacionado con la música, yo podía verlo todos los días caminando en los pasillos siempre callado y con ese gesto de hielo. Sin embargo aquí y ahora él era una persona diferente con una pasión por la música por la cual vivir en carne propia.

_Try, baby I try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there..._

_Love our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there..._

_If we'd go again all the way from the start  
I would try to change things that killed our love  
Your pride has built the wall so strong that I can't get through!  
__Is there really no chance to start once again? _

Había que reconocerlo, aquel chico de ojos turquesas cantaba increíble, podría inspirar a cualquiera con esas letras, me pregunté quién las habrá escrito porque ésta era muy intensa y de arrepentimiento, al ver que no sólo Sasuke era una sensación sino también los demás, ellos serían una bomba para el baile de Navidad, estaba completamente segura de ello.

_If we'd go again all the way from the start  
I would try to change things that killed our love  
Is now there your pride and a wall what you been through?  
You should give me your chance, this couldn't be the end_

_I'm still loving you...  
I'm still loving you...  
__I'm still loving you, I need your love…  
__I'm still loving you, I need your love…_

La canción había terminado, me dejó tan impresionada que deseaba en estos momento poder decirle a Sasuke cuanto lo admiraba, admiraba su pasión por la música, algo dentro de mí se agitó cuando el tocaba, cuando él seguía los coros, mi corazón quiso estallar contra mis costillas, pero hubo un pequeño detalle cuando el Uchiha menor dejó a un lado su instrumento su gesto volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

En ese momento apareció Hinata saludando a todos y con una bandeja grande con refrescos, a todos nos entregó uno y Naruto le ayudó ya que éramos bastantes, esa acción la hizo ponerse algo tensa pero aceptó. Le di unos cuantos sorbos a mi refresco de manzana, me senté en una banquita de plástico resistente. Pensé en las mil y una cosas que tengan que ver con la música, ya que al menos tenía una idea de que podría regalarle. Neji me presentó a Sabaku No Gaara, el vocalista quien me pareció tan frío e indiferente como Sasuke y al Uchiha Mayor, quien al contrario de su hermano él es bastante cálido y agradable.

— ¿Entonces te gustó nuestra canción? —me preguntó Itachi, no me costó tanto trabajo abrirme a una plática.

—Sí, tocan increíble—aseguré con el pulgar en alto—. ¿Quién escribió la canción?—nunca oculté mi curiosidad.

—Sasuke y Gaara siempre las componen, a veces los fines de semana tocamos en un escenario que está cerca de dónde está Ichiraku, la mayoría de los amantes del metal y el rock nos escuchan—me explicó y me rodeó con el brazo izquierdo, traté de no estremecerme demasiado ante el acto.

— ¿Planean ser famosos algún día?

—Desde luego, ese siempre ha sido el sueño de cada uno—dijo con seguridad, se bebió su refresco Coca-Cola por completo—. Por cierto hoy noté a mi hermano muy raro hoy, cuando ensayamos a veces no lo hace con tanta emoción como ahora, incluso hasta noté que se equivocaba en varias notas y acordes. Quiero pensar que andaba muy distraído por algo o alguien—lucía muy extrañado.

¿Sasuke nervioso? ¿En qué momento pasó si tocó muy bien?

—No lo creo—negué con la cabeza.

— ¿No te diste cuenta? El idiota de mi hermano desentonó antes de tocar desde tú y tu amiga aparecieron—no podía creer las palabras de su hermano mayor, lo dudaba—. Incluso hasta te miraba durante el toquín, no estoy ciego—el azabache mayor levantó una ceja.

¡¿De verdad es cierto?! ¿En qué momento lo hizo? Yo creo que fue una pequeña broma porque nunca pude notarlo. Aun así decidí dejarlo pasar para que no me lo creyera tan fácilmente. De lejos en otra banca, Ino me hizo señas para que acercara a ella de inmediato. Me separé del agarre de Itachi y me disculpé con él diciendo que me iría con mi amiga, a lo que él aceptó.

Ino se acercó a mi oído.

— ¿Soy yo o Sasuke no te quita el ojo de encima desde que su hermano se acercó a ti?—de verdad la Barbie estaba de un humor muy pícaro.

—No me digas que…—me quedé anonadada. Giré un poco la cabeza hacia dónde estaba Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke. Todo era cierto, el morocho me estaba echando los ojos encima, su mirada era tan dura que apenas era consciente de que el rubio le estaba hablando.

Ino me jaló hacia otra dirección.

—Yo creo que era por otra cosa y no intentes negarlo. Sasuke es tan obvio como tú—Ino era la segunda después de Itachi al hablar con tanta seguridad. Ay vaya, con todo esto referiría irme a casa y esconderme para que nadie me encontrara.

A todo esto ya estaba segura de una cosa, conseguiría un regalo que tenga que ver con la música. Así tenga que recorrer toda Konoha, yo lo haría definitivamente.

* * *

Domingo pasó muy rápido, para el lunes tenía que comprar metros de tela chiffon hecha de algodón, yo quería un vestido elegante y mi madre se comprometió a hacerlo muy rápido después de terminar sus encargos como costurera. Estaba muy contenta porque no tenía que comprarlo y estaba orgullosa de que mi mamá se dedicara a lo que le gusta. Llegué a la tienda textil "Modatelas", entré y me puse algo indecisa entre el negro y el verde jade. Finalmente me decidí por el verde ya que combinaría muchísimo con mis ojos, incluso compré algunos adornos para el escote.

Salí bastante contenta del lugar e iba a entrar a la zapatería para elegir un buen calzado. No tenía pareja para el baile, así que supuse que iría sola, el no tener pareja me deprimía un poco pero tenía la certeza de que me divertiría con los amigos que pudiese encontrar. Los zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido y como no sabía manejar los tacones altos, le puse fe a los que compré.

Caminé por la banqueta, iba a comprarme un café ya que era temprano, no estaba segura si el destino me quiso jugar una mala pasada pero ahí estaba mi placer culposo, Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado frente a una vitrina, tenía su mirada muy diferente a la que yo acostumbro, como si lo que sea que estuviese viendo, fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. El azabache se metió las manos en el saco negro y tomó otro camino, lo seguí con los ojos hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Me acerqué a la dichosa vitrina y mis ojos se hicieron más grandes al ver lo que había ahí:

GUITARRA MODELO FENDER STRATOCASTER DELUXE

BLANCO Y NEGRO

El precio me produjo escalofríos, sabía que Sasuke no era precisamente de familia rica y tampoco iba a poder juntar el dinero para comprarla. Sin embargo recordé que mi padre en ese entonces, había tenido una guitarra parecida a esa cuando era joven. Me contaba todo el día que había compartido muchos escenarios a lado del guitarrista _Slash _sobre todo con la canción "Sweet Child O' Mine" de Guns N' Roses.

Fue entonces que corrí con todo y las cosas hasta mi casa, entré con rapidez en cuanto llegué, dejé lo comprado en la mesa y subí escaleras arriba en el pequeño ático de la casa. Había un montón de cajas llenas de polvo, entre el montón alcancé el estuche enorme con forma de una guitarra. Intenté abrirla y por suerte no estaba asegurada, lo abrí y encontré el instrumento algo polvoriento que me hizo toser por varios segundos.

* * *

_— ¡Hey Sakura! —llamó mi padre con dulzura—. Quiero enseñarte algo._

_—Dime oto-san—le presté atención con una sonrisa, en ese entonces yo tenía siete años._

_—Compré una guitarra eléctrica Gibson modelo "Les Paul" totalmente en negro—me enseñó el instrumento que a diferencia de la marca Fender, esta tenía forma más curva y más parecida a una guitarra acústica normal y estaba toda de negro. En ese tiempo yo no entendía de nombres ni de marcas, pero cuando él hablaba de música, le brillaban los ojos y me permití recordarlo para entonces._

* * *

Incluso estaba firmada por el mismísimo Slash: _Espero seguir compartiendo escenario contigo, con mucho cariño… Slash_

— ¡Madre mía!—cerré el estuche y me puse a pensar. En lugar de comprar la guitarra Fender, era más sencillo regalarle algo preciado para mí, una Gibson que además estaba firmada por un guitarrista famoso. Sería uno de los regalos más geniales que le podría regalar, estaba segura. Sin embargo pensé en mi madre ¿Qué pensaría ella? Esta guitarra era su favorita y uno de sus más grandes recuerdos, pero tampoco podía dejar que se pudriera en el ático. La Gibson necesitaba un nuevo dueño y quien mejor con una pasión inconmensurable que Sasuke.

— ¡Sakura!—gritó mi madre—. ¿Por qué estás en el ático? —me preguntó desconcertada, era ahora o nunca que tenía que decirle lo que pensaba.

— ¡Mamá! Tengo que hablar contigo—con algo de esfuerzo bajé hacia donde estaba mi madre junto con el estuche en brazos.

—Sobre qué Sakura, estas casi toda cubierta de polvo—me ayudó a sacudir los restos.

—Mamá ¿Recuerdas esto? —le enseñé el estuche, mi mamá hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—Sakura—ella no lo podía creer—. Desde luego, era la guitarra de tu padre ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el rock?—parecía algo incrédula ya que nunca me había visto tan interesada.

—Mamá debo decirte algo importante—nos sentamos juntas en el sofá y aclaré un poco la garganta para no ponerme nerviosa—. En la escuela organizaron un intercambio de regalos—mamá me puso toda la atención—. Me ha tocado el chico que me gusta, él es un claro fanático de esa música y sé que le gustará que le la guitarra como regalo de Navidad—traté de sonar lo más segura posible, conforme hablaba, mi madre cambiaba de gesto tras gesto, desde uno romántico hasta uno de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Estás loca Sakura?!—vociferó alarmada—. ¡Esa guitarra era de tu padre! ¿Cómo la vas a regalar así como así?—me preguntó algo preocupada.

—Es porque quiero hacerlo, no quiero que esa guitarra se descomponga con el tiempo, quiero que otro la use y sepa hacerlo, como lo hacía papá—ésta vez me sorprendió la gracia y la razón que contenían mis palabras—. Deberías ver como Sasuke acaricia las cuerdas con tanta maestría y éste instrumento se lo merece—suspiré.

Mi mamá se levantó del sofá y puso un gesto pensativo, realmente lo estaba pensando.

—De acuerdo, pero más le valdrá a ese muchacho cuidarla. Algo le pasa a esa guitarra y le aseguro que no llegará ni al infierno—mi madre apretó un puño hasta que resaltarle la vena, de acuerdo ella suele asustarme a veces.

— ¡Eres la mejor! —brinqué de alegría y la abracé con júbilo. No lo pensé más tiempo, me dediqué a limpiar la guitarra para que quedara perfecta.

—Iré por los moldes de tu vestido, yo creo que antes del sábado ya estará listo para que lo uses—me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias mamá!—grité desde la cocina.

Esta semana se iba a poner muy buena.

* * *

Ino estuvo insoportable toda la semana con sus mensajes de whatsapp, preguntó por mi vestido, mi pareja de baile y desde luego por el regalo de Sasuke. Tuve que enviarle fotografías de cómo le iba quedando el vestido a mi madre y luego la guitarra impecable guardada en el estuche. Tenten también me enviaba fotos del gimnasio escolar ya que allí iba a ser el baile de Navidad, incluso me pedía algunos consejos.

"_¿Con quién irás al baile?" _me preguntó Tenten por el whatsapp.

_"Creo que iré sola"_ suspiré cuando envié el mensaje, la verdad con tanto apuro ya ni siquiera pensaba en una pareja.

_"¡Cómo crees! Deberías al menos ir acompañada de alguien, incluso Naruto invitó a Hinata, la pobre no se lo esperaba"_

Al menos Hinata tenía más suerte que yo.

_"Pues nadie me invitó por alguna razón" _admití durante el mensaje.

"_Bueno ¿Por qué no sales con Sasuke? Tampoco tiene pareja" _¡Por la mierda santa! Leí el mensaje la misma cantidad de veces como lo hice cuando el Uchiha me tocó de amigo secreto ¡No podía creerlo! Esta vez escribí más rápido.

"_¿Sasuke no tiene pareja? ¿Lo dices en serio?"_

"_Si, bueno él dice que no tiene la intención de bailar con alguien, que sólo va a tocar en la fiesta, le entrega el regalo a su amigo secreto y se va" _realmente pensaba que era una broma, pero al parecer todo era cierto. Sasuke es el chico más cotizado del colegio ¿Cómo es posible que no tuviera pareja?

_"El me tocó como amigo secreto, voy a regalarle una guitarra Gibson de mi padre"_ le presumí un poquito.

_"No te creo ¿Es en serio? Eres una buena persona Sakura, mejor aún con eso ya tienes suficiente para salir con él"_ su mensaje fue muy atrevido pero no pude contener la risa cuando lo leí.

Todo esto me pone muy extrañada, pasado mañana ya iba a ser el baile y yo con este mar de repentinas confusiones. Yo sólo esperaba el día especial con ansias.

* * *

Finalmente el día llegó, ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía que prepararme para hoy, lucir el vestido que mamá confeccionó y cargar la guitarra especial conmigo.

—Mamá, ahora si te luciste—mi oka-san me sorprendió con el vestido, había en el escote un prendedor con forma de cerezo brillante, era strapless y la tela caía como cascada hasta el suelo. El vestido era de noche, por lo que me desagradaba la idea de que fuera un vestido corto si hacía frío.

— ¡Me encantó! —oka-san levantó los pulgares y me ayudó a ponérmelo, claro que después de ducharme y sentirme fresca ya que estaba anocheciendo.

A pesar de las negativas, tuve que maquillarme. Oka-san me pintó de forma sencilla para que resaltara mi aspecto natural, algo de gloss y sombras en los ojos, un poco de glitter y colorete de durazno en las mejillas. Calcé los zapatos, caminé para sentirme segura con paso grácil o al menos lo intentaba. Me observé detenidamente en el espejo completo de mi madre ¡Carajo! No me reconocí al instante. Sólo faltaba el peinado, sólo sujetó tres mechones, los dobló al inverso para no tener que hacerme un chongo y en cada partición le puso adornos plateados para que combinara con el prendedor del vestido.

El reflejo y yo no nos reconocíamos al instante, si ella se reía yo también, ella era una belleza de piel color crema, perfecta y lista para esta noche. Pensar de esa manera me hacía sentir segura de mi misma.

—Te ves hermosa hija mía, cualquier chico con el corazón de piedra se va a enamorar de ti—su comentario me hizo sonrojar, resaltando el colorete por completo.

—Guardaré la guitarra en el carro y luego regresaré temprano—le aseguré con una sonrisa.

—A las doce sin falta—me advirtió y sabía que debía cumplir. Asentí con la cabeza y bajé rápido a la cocina para cargar el estuche y llevarlo al auto.

— ¿No se te olvida nada?

—No mamá, dejé la bolsa en el carro, te llamaré cuando regrese—le avisé ya estando afuera, me metí en el auto y lo encendí.

* * *

— ¡Con cuidado!—gritó por última vez, lista emprendí camino, imaginando cual sería la reacción de Sasuke cuando viera su regalo. Hubo una cosa que olvidé y fue el moño pero me pareció patético, así que me puse a pensar que le diría o como se lo entregaría.

Llegué a la escuela y alcancé a estacionarme en alguna parte del colegio. Salí del auto me aseguré de que a la guitarra no le pasara nada, ya más tranquila di una larga bocanada de aire y entré a la escuela. Busqué el pasillo que guiaba hasta el gimnasio, en cuanto llegué me quedé sin habla, las mesas redondas con manteles blancos, un escenario lleno de luces, estrellas colgando en el techo y algunas flores, había una vista increíble hacia la luna, parecía una pelota plateada muy hermosa.

— ¡Sakura, aquí!—me llamó la escandalosa voz de Ino, logré averiguar dónde estaban. Vi solamente a Ino junto con el que parece ser Sai con un esmoquin negro, la cerda estaba preciosa con un vestido azul de noche de satín, ella si parecía una muñeca Barbie.

Hinata estaba acompañada de Naruto, la peli azul estaba vistiendo un vestido morado largo de la cola y corto de enfrente, esta vez sí que me sorprendió, incluso ella iba acompañada de Naruto que vestía un esmoquin color azul cielo, poco característico de él.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Te ves muy linda, yo creo que le sacarás los ojos a Sasuke cuando te vea—gimoteó Naruto halagándome y avergonzándome por mencionar a Sasuke, a quien por cierto no lograba ver por ningún lado.

—Cállate idiota—lo silenció Ino—. Mira lo que el adorable de Sai me regaló—me mostró un cuadro con un dibujo de ella pintado en acuarela, pero no pintado como un niño, en verdad el extraño muchacho tenía un talento extraordinario para el arte.

—Y no es el único que le daré—dijo Sai con un linda sonrisa, haciendo que Ino emocionara.

Me encantó que Ino estuviera tan eufórica, pero también me pregunté a quién le toqué de amigo secreto. Seguro ya se acercaría a mí después de comer y que empezara el "showcase" de mi banda favorita "Blackout". Me senté junto los muchachos para reírnos un rato, Naruto en verdad era muy ocurrente con sus tonterías que me cayó muy bien y entendí que nos haríamos grandes amigos, me arrepentí de no haberlo conocido antes para ganarme su amistad.

La música inundó el ambiente, mi compañero Rock Lee era el DJ de la escuela, por lo que no tardó en mostrar sus buenos gustos por la electrónica y las bandas de rock alternativo. En ese momento tocó una canción que me gustaba mucho: "Monsters" del grupo Hurricane Bells y tal parece que fue el momento exacto de una banda sonora de presentación.

— ¡Sakura mira!—la rubia señaló con el dedo a cierta persona inesperada, la canción le hizo entrada triunfal.

Lo vislumbré, me quedé anonadada. Si antes me gustaban los chicos que usaban traje, el que usaba Sasuke definitivamente lo hacía ver como un modelo cotizado. De verdad se veía muy bien, casi me quemo con mis cachetes cuando lo miré de pies a cabeza, miré hacia otro lado e intenté ocultar el evidente sonrojo sin éxito.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Ya acomodaron el equipo?! —el rubio gritó tan fuerte que llamó su atención. Perfecto, ahora el azabache caminó en dirección hacia nosotros, Ino casi me pellizca el brazo.

Cuando Sasuke se acercó, lo primero que hizo fue verme y luego levantar la ceja, después le prestó atención al rubio escandaloso que no paraba de parlotear. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a otra mesa para sentarse, donde estaban Neji junto a su novia, Gaara e Itachi, todos nos saludaron desde la el otro lado.

En ese momento la directora Tsunade nos recibió a todos, y se subió al escenario. Definitivamente se había esmerado en arreglarse. Nos dijo unas palabras de aliento en los que los meseros nos servían la cena. La directora Tsunade nos deseó paz y prosperidad a todos, que todos nuestros logros se cumplieran y viviéramos la vida al máximo.

* * *

Después se efectuó la entrega de los diplomas: Sakura Haruno, escuché bien mi nombre. Recibí el premio por ser la alumna más inteligente del colegio. Casi lloré ante tal reconocimiento, Naruto e Ino tomaron fotos de ese momento tan especial, incluso Sasuke no dejó de mirarme en todo momento. Todos en la escuela me aplaudieron y lanzaron porras. Di las gracias a la directora y me fui a mi lugar.

—Tendrán tiempo para dirigirse a su compañero o amigo secreto para entregar el regalo que quedaron en la dinámica que les impuso el profesor Asuma Sarutobi—avisó la maestra.

¡Es cierto! El regalo de Sasuke estaba en mi auto, por lo que no tuve más remedio de hacer lo siguiente: Jalarlo hasta mi auto. Me acerqué lentamente hasta su mesa, ya había terminado de comer y agradecí que estuviera solo en la mesa. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente para que dirigiera su vista en mí, lo que me puso nerviosa un poco. Su gesto era imperturbable y serio, tenía que estar segura de lo que iba a decir.

—Sasuke-kun—finalmente lo nombré por el kun.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —su voz no podía ser más fría e indiferente.

—Yo, necesito darte tu regalo de Navidad—tartamudeé un poco pero eso no me impidió de completar la frase.

— ¿Mi regalo?—se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Fui tu amigo secreto?—me cuestionó ligeramente en tono arrogante, que no me pareció nada simpático.

—Ven conmigo a verlo, creo que te gustará—le aseguré con las mejillas coloradas, pero Sasuke no podía verlo ya que estaba un poco oscuro.

Sasuke soltó un ligero "Hmp" de su boca y se levantó de la mesa, lo guié por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida. Tomé su mano para llevarlo hasta mi auto.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer?—preguntó algo desconfiado, trató de mantener su gesto clásico, sin embargo algo lo mantenía extrañado.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y saqué el estuche con forma de guitarra. Esta vez Sasuke cambió por completo de un gesto gélido como el hielo hasta una cara de increíble sorpresa al ver semejante regalo en mis brazos. Su reacción fue inesperada tanto para él como para mí, so supe cómo ni porque pero el Uchiha tomó mi brazo y me llevó a jalones hasta uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

— ¿Sas-Sasuke?—lo llamé por su nombre, confundida por la situación ¿Sasuke jalándome a los pasillos? Comencé a temer un poco.

—Sakura— ¡Me llamó por mi nombre! —. ¿Es lo que creo que es? —. ¿Cómo fue que cambió tan repentinamente de humor?

—Es una guitarra para ti—abrí el estuche con su ayuda—. Es una Gibson modelo "Les Paul" totalmente en negro—le expliqué, Sasuke estaba perplejo ante semejante sorpresa.

—Pero como fue que…— ¿Sasuke estaba dudando? —. ¿Cómo pudiste gastar tanto en una guitarra? ¿Y cómo mierda conseguiste el autógrafo de _Slash_? —frunció el ceño, no sabía si era de enfado o la misma sorpresa.

—La guitarra perteneció a mi padre—le tuve que explicar—. Él acompañó al guitarrista en guerras de solos y en un concierto—Sasuke no lo podía creer—. La firma es totalmente de él y es algo muy preciado para mí porque es de mi padre—le aseguré y sus ojos no se despegaron de mí.

—No te creo—apuntó con su tono clásico.

—Claro que sí, incluso tocaron juntos la canción "Sweet Child O' Mine" junto al mismísimo Axel, de Guns N' Roses—le sonreí con sinceridad.

—Sakura, no puedo aceptar algo así es de tu padre—Sasuke comenzó a ponerse renuente ante mi regalo.

—Yo creo que le gustará que tú la uses—le guiñé el ojo—. Por favor acéptalo y quiero que la cuides mucho porque es preciada para mí. Me gustaría que la usaras hoy en el escenario—le sugerí. Sasuke cargó el estuche en su hombro, aún tenía el gesto duro pero podía asegurar que no quería demostrar sus verdaderas emociones.

—Realmente fue inesperado de tu parte Sakura Haruno—su voz era de hielo—. No acostumbro hacerle favores a muchos, menos a una chica tan molesta como tú—espetó dejándome anonadada—.Pero quizá haga una excepción—dijo y se alejó de mí sin darme las gracias al menos.

¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Sin más, Sasuke dio la media vuelta y regresó a la fiesta dejándome sola en el pasillo. Me sentí algo deprimida, realmente había detestado la álgida actitud del Uchiha. Se llevó la guitarra pero también la felicidad que hace unos segundos surcó mi rostro.

Fruncí el ceño, Sasuke había reventado mi burbuja de felicidad. A zancadas regresé a la fiesta, lo busqué para que me devolviera el instrumento, con esa flemática actitud no era merecedor de cargarla siquiera. Lo busqué por todos lados pero no lo encontré, incluso detrás del escenario, le pregunté a Gaara, Itachi y a Neji pero ninguno supo decirme.

Derrotada, regresé a la mesa y me caí de sentón sobre la silla, realmente no tenía muy buena cara.

_"¡Ese cabrón pagará lo que nos dijo!"_ chilló mi alter ego, por esta ocasión le di la razón ¿Quién se cree que es?

No pude ni prestar atención a las canciones lentas del ambiente, chicos y chicas comenzaron a bailar con paso lento, puse las dos manos en mi cara y me recargué en los codos. Una rubia bellísima se acercó a mí con preocupación junto con Sai.

— ¡¿Sakura que fue lo que te pasó?!—me preguntó y me levantó la cara.

—Sasuke es un idiota, se ha llevado la guitarra y me llamó molestia—me limpié por debajo de los ojos esperando que hubiera alguna manchita en los dedos, pero no fue así. Mi madre debió asegurarse de que el maquillaje fuera a prueba de lágrimas.

—Desgraciado infantil ¿Dónde está?—la oji azul se levantó y trató de encontrarlo pero también fue en vano como yo lo hice—. Va a regresar porque tienen que tocar el showcase, le daremos su merecido pero no arruines tu maquillaje—Ino me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

Tenía razón, en cualquier momento aparecerá ¿Pero y si no regresa? Lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra si eso llegara a pasar. Dejé que Ino y Sai se divirtieran un poco más de las melodías lentas, yo por lo tanto salí a uno de los balcones a que la brisa me pegara en el rostro y me relajara, antes le dije a la rubia que estaría bien.

* * *

Hacia un poco de frío pero no me importó demasiado. Me pregunté a mi misma porque estaba tan enamorada de un tipo como él, no era por su físico, ni por su voz, ni por su algente personalidad, fue por su espíritu frente a lo que él perseguía, Sasuke siempre conseguía lo que quería junto con Naruto. Yo siempre los veía por los pasillos mientras el Namikaze hacía bromas y el mantenía su imagen imperturbable. Siempre había sido inteligente y sabía hacer las cosas bien, no sé cómo pude ilusionarme tan fácil con alguien así.

Suspiré de alivio y pensé que ya sería hora de regresar a casa. Tampoco me importó recibir un regalo a quien sea que le haya tocado. En fin, cuando me di la vuelta ahí estaba él y me hizo dar un respingo, la impresión me hizo chocar contra los barandales del balcón.

Ese chico de cabello negro y piel de marfil se acercó a mí con pasos gráciles y perfectos. No estaba segura de sentirme molesta o impactada. Sasuke incluso tenía una extraña caja en sus manos, sin estar forrada de papel ni con moño.

— ¿Vas a regresarme la guitarra?—le estiré la mano con reproche. Sasuke la jaló y me entregó la caja cuidando que no se me cayera.

—Ábrela—no era una orden, era una petición.

— ¿Para qué quieres que la abra? ¿Qué es esto? —hice preguntas con el tono un tanto sentido.

— ¿La vas a abrir o no Haruno? —respondió con otra pregunta, su gesto siguió siendo el mismo al igual que el tono.

Bufé con fastidio y abrí la caja con su ayuda. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver el paquete, había una cámara fotográfica mediana profesional, con lentes intercambiables y de marca Sony. Fue entonces que me confundí más.

—Sasuke ¿Acaso tú eres…?—vacilé y no sabía que decir.

—No me fui a ningún lado tonta—espetó como regaño—. Salí por tu regalo de intercambio…

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puede ser!

—Si tu padre fue un guitarrista veterano, mi madre fue una excelente fotógrafa—me explicó orgulloso de sí mismo. Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo una hoja ligeramente arrugada y me la entregó como prueba de yo era la "amiga secreta".

— ¿Cómo supiste que quería ser fotógrafa algún día?—indagué abrazando la cámara.

—Tu misma lo dijiste en una clase de Kakashi Hatake—me dijo alzando los hombros.

* * *

_Me vino a la memoria una de las clases de historia de Kakashi, el profesor de Historia. Ese día nos aplicó una dinámica a los alumnos sobre lo que queríamos ser cuando entráramos a la universidad. Yo dije ese día:_

"_Cuando ingrese a la facultad, quiero ser fotógrafa profesional, conocer muchos lugares en el mundo y capturar los mejores momentos de la vida, tener siempre una percepción del exterior que se ve y se puede tocar"_

* * *

—Lo recuerdo—sonreí, Sasuke había puesto su total atención durante esa clase.

—Ese día parecías tan segura de lo que querías, igual como lo era mi madre así que decidí poner mi interés en ti—su voz no fue de piedra, la cambió a un tono de suavidad que nunca olvidaré.

— ¿I-Interés? —me hizo sonrojar y poner nerviosa.

—Siempre he estado observándote—admitió con una sonrisa irónica—. Nunca le presté interés a nadie hasta que tú apareciste…

En ese momento Sasuke estiró su mano y se volteó, esperando a que yo la tomara.

— ¿Qué?—todo me hizo dar vueltas. Sasuke estaba interesado en mí, realmente lo estaba y yo estaba segura de que sufriría un paro cardiaco.

— ¿Vas a venir o no?—preguntó con acritud, no lo pensé dos veces y tomé su mano con fuerza. El Uchiha me jaló hasta la pista de baile ¿Es justo lo que creo que haríamos?

—Sa-Sasuke-kun… No se bailar muy bien—me zafé de su agarre. Sasuke levantó la ceja y se acercó hacia mí.

_Qué intenso es esto del amor,_  
_Qué garra tiene el corazón, sí..._  
_Jamás pensé que sucediera así._

—Yo tampoco, hagamos el ridículo—no pude objetar, ni refutar, ni nada. Sólo sé que en ese momento ya estaba atrapada, con su brazo derecho rodeó mi cintura para atraerme hacia él y con la derecha tomó mi mano.

_Bendita toda conexión_  
_Entre tu alma y mi voz, sí..._  
_Jamás creí que me iba a suceder a mí._

En ese momento Sasuke comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y yo traté de seguirle el paso. Mi corazón latió como caballo desbocado, en cualquier momento iba a explotar contra mis costillas y reventaría de nervios. Estábamos bailando, pegados mutuamente, nuestras dos existencias por primera vez estaban juntas. La música era preciosa e iba de acuerdo con la situación.

La rubia abrió la boca con sorpresa, literal la abrió en forma de "O", me hizo señas con la mano y con su dedo índice hizo el ademán de cortarse el cuello, todavía no había olvidado que Sasuke había sido grosero conmigo. Negué con la cabeza para que no se preocupara, al parecer ella entendió y levantó el pulgar.

_Por fin lo puedo sentir,_  
_Te conozco y te reconozco que por fin_  
_Sé lo que es vivir_  
_Con un suspiro en el pecho,_  
_Con cosquillas por dentro..._  
_Y por fin sé por qué estoy así._

Nos movimos más rápido debido a la música, que era muy delicada con toques de profundidad, la letra era perfecta y yo por supuesto me sentí soñada estando a su lado.

—Lamento lo de tu mamá—lo sentí por ambos hermanos Uchiha.

—Lo mismo digo por tu padre, no lo quería admitir al principio pero esta vez me sorprendiste con la una Gibson—dijo refiriéndose a la guitarra.

—Me encantaría ver las fotos de tu madre—le sonreí con calidez. Sasuke sonrió complacido, uno de mis más grandes placeres estaba frente a mis ojos.

_Tú me has hecho mejor, mejor de lo que era..._  
_Y entregaría mi voz a cambio de una vida entera._

_Tú me has hecho entender que aquí nada es eterno,_  
_Pero tu piel y mi piel pueden detener el tiempo... oh..._

_No he parado de pensar_  
_Hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar,_  
_Ya que mi vida está en tus manos y en tu boca._

_Me he convertido en lo que nunca imaginé,_  
_Has dividido en dos mi alma y mi ser,_  
_Porque una parte va contigo aunque a veces no lo sepas ver._

Por suerte era de baja estatura, solté sus manos y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón latió con la misma fuerza que el mío, lo rodeé con mis brazos y su calidez me hizo olvidar del frío, incluso su colonia quedó impregnada en mi nariz por un buen rato.

Realmente no quería separarme de él, podría estar a su lado el resto de mi existencia, nada me importó, solamente quería estar con él lo que más me permitiera la canción y el resto del tiempo. Él es chico de mi vida, adoraba todo de él, su voz de hielo, su música, sus brazos y desde luego su manera de hacerme ver que no era un muchacho con corazón de piedra, el me demostró que tiene más allá de su personalidad y ese muro que tanto había construido con hielo, yo lo descongelé.

—Sasuke-kun—ya estaba decidida—. Te quiero, siempre te quise y siempre te querré—mis palabras fueron victoriosas. Interpreta mi silencio, Sasuke no dijo una sola palabra o simplemente no supo que responder.

_Por fin lo puedo sentir,_  
_Te conozco y te reconozco que por fin_  
_Sé lo que es vivir_  
_Con un suspiro en el pecho,_  
_Y con cosquillas por dentro..._  
_Por fin sé por qué estoy así._

_Tú me has hecho mejor, mejor de lo que era..._  
_Y entregaría mi voz a cambio de una vida entera._  
_Tú me has hecho entender que aquí nada es eterno,_  
_Pero tu piel y mi piel pueden detener el tiempo... oh..._

_Mejor de lo que era..._  
_Aquí nada es eterno..._

La bellísima canción terminó.

—Sakura, gracias por todo—sus palabras me dejaron asombrada, mis mejillas seguro se tiñeron de carmesí.

Se detuvo el tiempo, mi mundo de verdad se había esfumado, Sasuke Uchiha se acercó a mí y rozó mis labios con los suyos. Abrí mis ojos pasmada, sin embargo con el contacto de su boca se me olvidó que estábamos en una pista de baile, sólo él y yo dándonos un beso en medio de todos. Esa caricia tan sutil era la respuesta a mi confesión, él también sentía lo mismo por mí desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Asentí con la cabeza y una boba sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Espera aquí—me detuvo y salió disparado junto con Naruto, Gaara, Neji e Itachi. Ya iban a hacer el "Showcase" que tanto aguardé.

* * *

—Pero que se trae entre manos—susurré después del trance de nuestro primer beso. Sasuke le susurró les dijo algo a su banda, por lo que fue Naruto el que agarró el micrófono y llamó nuestra atención.

— ¡Oigan!—gritó Naruto a todos los alumnos—. ¡Cállense todos!—gritó otra vez con más intensidad. Algunos de los alumnos se quejaron junto con los profesores—. ¡Esta noche será la mejor de sus vidas! Nosotros teníamos planeado una canción de nuestra autoría ¡Y esta noche hicimos un cambio por una de nuestra compañera: Sakura Haruno!—gritó a todo pulmón mi nombre.

Desde luego me sentí pequeñita en medio de los aplausos, sobre todo los de Ino, Hinata y su acompañante Sai. Ya todos estaban en sus posiciones en el escenario, sin embargo hubo un cambio todavía más sorprendente: ¡Sasuke estaba usando la guitarra de mi padre! Casi me da un desmayo si no fuera porque la cerda estaba al lado de mí con la mirada más atrevida de su vida.

— ¡Tocaremos esta noche un clásico de los Guns N' Roses! —exclamó Naruto con toda la energía que era capaz—. Así que Sakura-chan, no te muevas de ahí porque la canción empieza así…

Con movimientos veloces, saqué la cámara y capturé lo que fuera posible. Sasuke inició inmediatamente con un solo ¡Era la canción Sweet Child O' Mine! El solo era increíble y profundo. Neji, Itachi y Naruto posteriormente le siguieron el ritmo a la melodía. Gaara como siempre tan imponente comenzó a cantar.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_  
_Reminds me of childhood memories_  
_Where everything_  
_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_  
_Now and then when I see her face_  
_She takes me away to that_  
_special place_  
_And if I stared too long_  
_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Ohhhh… Sweet love of mine…_

La canción tan rítmica, tan perfectamente combinada me recordó a mi padre, como cuando me tocaba de niña esa canción y yo le seguía la corriente con una cámara de fotos de juguete. Sasuke me dio otro regalo aparte de la cámara de su madre, me enseñó su pasión por la música, me mostró lo más preciado para él. Y ahí me lo estaba demostrando con esa canción. Dulce Niña Mía, ese era el título de la canción en español.

_Ohhhh… Sweet love of mine…_

_Where do we go_  
_Where do we go now_  
_Where do we go_  
_Sweet child o' mine._

Durante toda la canción Sasuke no dejó de mirarme a los ojos, de mostrarme su orgullo por la guitarra que estaba usando, la que acariciaba con los dedos de forma extraordinaria como un veterano camino a profesional. El instrumento estaba hecho para sus brazos.

Realmente era una adicta a él, desearía escuchar los pensamientos de Sasuke. Toda la canción se estaba capturando en fotografías para tenerlas como un recuerdo de la mejor noche de mi vida. Mi padre y su madre donde quiera que se encuentren en el cielo, estarían orgullosos de nosotros y nuestros logros que lograron conectarnos. Por fin, por fin el hilo rojo del destino unió nuestros espíritus.

"_¡Ya bésalo baka!" _gritó mi subconsciente y no lo pensé dos veces.

Se terminó la canción e inmediatamente subí al escenario, me lacé hacia él hasta que me atrapó en sus brazos con todo y guitarra en medio. Le propiné un beso apasionado para demostrarle cuanto lo quería y cuanto estaba agradecida. Ese acto le cayó de sorpresa pero lo recibió con gusto.

— ¡Feliz Navidad Sasuke-kun!—grité emocionada hasta dejarlo sin palabras. Sasuke simplemente sonrió de lado y no perdí la oportunidad de besarlo una vez más.

Esta es la historia de una chica que conoce a un chico en la preparatoria, aparentemente ella cree que no existe para él. Estaba totalmente equivocada, desde luego no era el final de su cuento sino el inicio de su historia, por fin…

* * *

**¡Fue demasiado largo! xD Aquí termina el fanfic como capítulo único, Rose espero que te haya gustado muchísimo n_n nos seguimos leyendo por ahí xD quien guste también puede dejarme un review, me despido y espero se lo pasen bonito ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!**

**¡Chao, chao!**

* * *

**Letra de las canciones en español:**

**Still Loving You - Scorpions (Cover para el fanfic de Sonata Arctica)**

Tiempo, se necesita tiempo  
para ganarme tu amor de nuevo.  
Ahí estaré, ahí estaré...  
El amor, únicamente el amor  
podrá traer de regreso tu amor algún día.  
Ahí estaré, ahí estaré...

Lucharé, nena, lucharé  
para ganarme tu amor de nuevo.  
Ahí estaré, ahí estaré...  
El amor, únicamente el amor  
podrá destrozar ese muro algún día.  
Ahí estaré, ahí estaré...

Si repitiéramos todo el camino desde el inicio  
trataría de cambiar,  
las cosas que asesinaron nuestro amor.  
Tu orgullo ha construido un muro, demasiado fuerte  
que no puedo atravesar,  
¿Realmente no hay oportunidad  
para empezar de nuevo?  
Te amo...

Trata, nena trata  
de confiar en mi amor de nuevo.  
Ahí estaré, ahí estaré...  
Amor, nuestro amor  
no debería solo ser arrojado lejos.  
Ahí estaré, ahí estaré...

Si repitiéramos  
todo el camino desde el inicio,  
trataría de cambiar  
las cosas que asesinaron nuestro amor.  
Tu orgullo ha construido un muro, demasiado fuerte  
que no puedo atravesar,  
¿Realmente no hay oportunidad  
para empezar de nuevo?

Si repitiéramos todo el camino desde el inicio  
trataría de cambiar,  
las cosas que asesinaron nuestro amor.  
Si, he herido tu orgullo, y sé lo que has arrojado.  
Deberías darme una oportunidad  
Este no puede ser el final...

Aún te amo  
Aún te amo  
Aún te amo, necesito tu amor  
Aún te amo  
(Aún te amo nena)  
Aún te amo, necesito tu amor  
Aún te amo, necesito tu amor  
Aún te amo, necesito tu amor  
Necesito tu amor...

* * *

**Sweet Child O' Mine - Guns N' Roses**

* * *

Ella tiene una sonrisa  
que me hace rememorar recuerdos infantiles,  
donde todo era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul  
y de vez en cuando al mirar su rostro,  
me lleva a ese lugar especial  
y si lo mirase demasiado tiempo  
probablemente me quebrase y lloraría.

Dulce niña mia,  
Dulce amor mio...

Tienes ojos del mas azul de los cielos,  
como si pensaran en la lluvia.  
Odio mirar en esos ojos  
y ver un poquito de dolor,  
su cabello me recuerda  
a un lugar cálido y seguro,  
donde como un niño me escondería  
y rezaría porque el trueno y la lluvia  
pasaran mansamente sobre mi...

Dulce niña mia,  
Dulce amor mio...

[Sólo de guitarra]

¿A donde vamos?  
¿A donde vamos ahora?  
¿A donde vamos?  
Dulce niña mia...


End file.
